The Psychic Complex
by kandyblood
Summary: Your name is Ankiri Rayala and you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. You now have a mysterious, stubborn Pokemon and a crabby best friend to deal with as you set off into the world of Pokemon training. Not to mention that you're being stalked by a poisonous girl and seem to have developed psychic powers. KarkatxOC, possible other pairings later. Rated T for language.


**So. I decided to try my hand at a crossover. I know that absolutely nobody will read this but hey I decided to give it a shot! Ummm...I apologize for using an OC, I am fully aware that most people scorn OCs...oh well. Tough nuggets. You no like OC, you no have to read. Simple as that. Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck or Pokemon, the only things that are mine are Ankiri and the story line. Enjoy!**

A young girl stands in her bedroom. It just so happens that today she turns thirteen, and will be receiving her very first Pokemon! She's going to the lab with her best friend since childhood, Karkat. She skips down the stairs with utter excitement and crashes into her mother.

"Oof! Sorry Mom!"

"Honestly Ankiri, you need to watch where you're going. Please just calm down a little and wait for Karkat to come pick you up."

"Bluh, fine." Ankiri sat down on the couch and switched on the TV, but her eyes were still gleaming and she just couldn't sit still. Finally, the doorbell rang and she rocketed out of her seat to open the door.

"KARKLES!" Ankiri flung open the door and pounced energetically on her short friend.

"Augh, Kiri what the fuck," he grumbled angrily, though they both knew that he was just as excited as she was.

She called back over her shoulder. "Hey Mom we're leaving! I'll come back to show you my new Pokemon and say goodbye and pack and stuff, kay?"

"Okay! Don't hurt yourself!"

Kiri chuckled and shut the door, urging Karkat on. The two of them arrived at a large, sleek-looking glass building, which had a large sign that read **PROFESSOR ROWAN'S LAB **in block letters. Kiri opened the door and held it for Karkat, giving him a mock bow. He rolled his eyes but she could see that he was quite nervous. She followed him in and gave him a reassuring touch on the shoulder as they walked up the steps to where Professor Rowan stood talking to someone they didn't recognize. They waited patiently for a few moments before Kiri made a small, oh so subtle noise to catch the Professor's attention.

"Ahem."

He turned around and spotted them. "Oh! Hello you two, I wasn't expecting you so early!"

"Ummm...Professor? You did tell us to be here at eleven, didn't you...?"

"Is it eleven already? Dear me, time flies. I've just been talking to Vriska here, she's going to be receiving her first Pokemon as well!"

Kiri glanced over at Vriska and got a poisonously sweet smile in return. She pressed closer to Karkat; that was not someone who she wanted to mess with. He gave her a strange look but then looked at Vriska properly and nodded i understanding, brushing her hand lightly with his. She blushed and stepped away a little hastily. Vriska's smirk widened and she winked at Kiri menacingly.

Thankfully, the silent exchange was interrupted by Rowan's excited shifting around in his notes. Karkat and Kiri exchanged glances; Rowan was usually quite stern and a little scary. He must be really excited if he had lost track of time and was now hopping up and down like a kid on he first day of summer break.

"Ah-_hah_!" he exclaimed triumphantly, holding up some papers. "Just gotta..."

After ten minutes of Rowan bustling about and muttering to himself, the three teens were led into a room where three Pokeballs were displayed on the counter. There was a card in front of each, indicating the name and type of the Pokemon inside. Kiri craned her neck, trying to see the letters, but Rowan wagged a finger in her face.

"Nuh-uh, not yet. Patience."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, but didn't try to snoop any more. The professor clapped his hands together and looked down on them sternly. (Karkat muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, '_guess those drugs wore off'_ but nobody paid him any attention)

"Now. This is when I give you all your first Pokemon. Please remember though, these beings are living creatures and they need to be treated as such! They are not here to give us entertainment or servitude, but to help us and make our lives richer. Don't sneer, Vriska, it's true. Do you all understand?"

They all nodded the affirmative (though Vriska was still smirking) and Rowan picked up the three Poke balls.

"There's one here for each of you. I want to match you all up with the one that best suits your personality, so I won't tell you which is which. Just pick the one you feel drawn to and I'll take care of the rest."

Kiri looked at the Pokeballs apprehensively. Vriska seemed quite confident and Karkat was glaring at the Professor, but Kiri knew that he was only glaring to hide his anxiousness. Vriska picked the one on the left without hesitation, and two Pokeballs taunted Kiri and Karkat from Rowan's outstretched hands.

Vriska grinned evilly as she rolled her Pokeball between her fingers. "Or maybe they don't feel drawn to either of them," she said in a silky smooth voice. "Are you two going to pick or what?"

Kiri felt herself getting angry but something stopped her. A mental force was tugging her backwards, and she realized that it was coming from the Pokeball on the right. She reached out a trembling hand for it, just as Karkat reached for the other one. Their eyes met and they nodded at each other.

"Now just say, _'Pokeball, go' _and you can see who you got!"

Kiri smiled and threw the ball, repeating Rowan's words. A small, green, white, and pink Pokemon popped out. It looked up at her solemnly as to her right Karkat got a weasel-looking orange one and to her left Vriska revealed a black Pokemon with sharp claws.

Rowan nodded his approval. "Vriska, that's a Sneasel you've got there. Karkat, you have a Buizel, and Ankiri, you have a Ralts. They are all unique and have distinct personalities. They will be your companions through your journey and possibly for the rest of your life!"

Kiri smiled down at her new friend. This was going to be awesome!

"Before you leave to go show your parents, here is a Pokedex for each of you. These will help you keep track of all the Pokemon you've seen or caught- try to fill it up with as many as you can!"

They thanked Professor Rowan and started to leave, Vriska putting her Sneasel back in its Pokeball and Karkat walking along beside his Buizel. Kiri's Ralts had skittered up to her shoulder and was now just a face poking out of Kiri's thick wild hair. Rowan stopped her on her way out and pulled her closer.

"That Pokemon you have there- it's very special. A Psychic type. We don't know its evolutions or how it will react to you. All we know is that it have exhibited powerful Psychic attacks before and that even experienced trainers have trouble controlling it. Be careful," he murmured, low enough for the others to be oblivious to their conversation. Kiri nodded a little nervously and broke gently from the Professor's grasp as she followed her friend (and Vriska) out the door.

Maybe this whole 'Pokemon trainer' thing wasn't as easy as she thought it would be...

**So there's chapter one! Please be warned: I probably won't have a lot of time to update this. So just keep your fingers crossed and pray I'll have access to the computer. Reviews! Reviews are quite lovely, please spare some time to use that handy little button at the bottom of the page! ~kandyblood gives her readers bows of hopeful appreciation!~**

**Okay, new note: If you are reading this...should I even bother to continue? I'm not getting any reviews or anything, so I'm really not sure what to think. Please review and tell me if I delete or continue this story.**


End file.
